Just Breathe
by DeepSpaceFine
Summary: This is a response to a drabble by ncisduckie! Kyoko could understand Ren being Corn, but being in love with her too? That was simply too hard to believe. I just wrote this really quick, so it's kind of rough.


"I'm in love with you."

No, no, that couldn't be right. There had to be something else he was trying to say. She must have misheard him. But then again, there aren't many other ways to interpret 'I'm in love with you,' are there?

God did Kyoko wish there were.

"Kyoko…" Tsuruga-san began, bringing Kyoko back to reality for a moment. Mustering all of her courage, she looked up at him. Thankfully, he was still a few feet away from her. If he was any closer, Kyoko was positive she would melt. He was giving her the kind of look that made her want to hug him as Cain, but now? It was far too much.

Her expression must not have given him a good sign, if the bob of his adam's apple was any indication. "I know that you-"

"Just- just give me a moment Tsuruga-san. Or R-Ren?" She could hear l her heart beating quickly in her chest. It was positively deafening. Was his doing the same thing?

He nodded, but stepped closer to her. A little too close. In perhaps one of the smallest voices Kyoko had ever heard from him, he said, "I just needed to let you know."

Did it get warmer in his apartment? And smaller? And maybe spinning just a tad? Probably. All Kyoko knew was that she needed to breathe and this apartment and Tsuruga-san were not helping to solve that issue.

Kyoko took in a labored breath. "That's… great. But it doesn't make sense. I don't- I can't…" Her next breath was shallower. "I think I need some air." Kyoko swiftly turned towards the door, but was stopped by a firm grip on her wrist.

"Wait! Please Kyoko, hear me out. I've never felt this way about someone before. I know you think that I'm some playboy but I am a complete novice at love. Why do you think I needed to get advice from a chicken?" His expression softened from panic to a nervous smile. For the first time in a long while, he actually looked twenty-one, which made Kyoko's knees buckle.

"When I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach and all I want to do is hear you talk. There have been times you have been so sweet it's taken all of my willpower to not hug you on the spot. You are amazing and-" his smile grew even wider as he let out a quick breath. "And I am completely and utterly in love with you."

Kyoko wished could hear him saying that for the rest of her life, but she also begged for him to stop. Nothing this perfect should be happening to her. It never had. Corn was a coincidence; Corn made sense.

But if someone told her that Ren Tsuruga would confess to her in his living room on a Tuesday night in the middle of May, she would have called total bullshit. Yet here she was, in his living room, on the second Tuesday of May.

Tentatively, Kyoko put her free hand on the one grabbing her wrist. She stood there quietly for a moment, just staring at their hands. Gently, she rubbed her thumb on his skin. "This is a lot to take in…" Taking in deep breath, Kyoko steadied herself. "Ren…"

His grip tightened for a millisecond, but this time Ren kept silent. She looked up to his beautiful face for a moment her chest seized up. After clearing her throat, she continued. "Right now, I need to be able to breath and that is _really_ hard in here. Can you let me go?" She asked.

There was that look again, like someone had just crushed every one of his dreams. It made her heart throb. He let go of her wrist and brought it to his own, clutching his watch. Kyoko swallowed and opened the door. Before she stepped out, Ren's voice yet again stopped her. "Just, promise that you'll come back?"

Kyoko nodded. "You can trust me."

* * *

The trip down the building and outside was quick. The air was cool and just a little damp. It smelled like could rain at any moment; one of Kyoko's favorite scents. It was as if the universe was trying to make up for turning her world upside down. Carefully, she sat down on the curb and watched cars drive down the street.

She should be exhilarated right now. The man that she loved, who she almost accidentally confessed to just a little earlier tonight, confessed his love to her. It was a fairy tale come to life, prince included! Yet the pit in Kyoko's stomach had only grown.

 _Love._

Kyoko had lost it, sworn off it, and come to terms with it over the course of a year and a half. She could even handle having it unrequited. Shotaro had given her plenty of experience with that. That experience also taught her how easily love can be taken advantage of. How you can be a slave to it. Blinded by it. Used and abused.

Would Ren do the same thing?

 _No_. The little voice inside her said. At least, it didn't think that he would. He wasn't that cruel. He wasn't like Shotaro.

Sure, Kyoko and Ren had gotten off to a rocky start. But even she had to admit that something special had grown between them. It was good enough for both of them to fall for each other, apparently. That had to amount to something!

Taking in the cool air, Kyoko leaned back on the curb. If she was going to be honest, both of them kind of used each other. Ren had turned to Bo for advice and leaned on Kyoko throughout Tragic Marker. She wasn't completely sure why he had frozen up like he did (it was too much for him to explain earlier in the evening), but it seemed like she was the only one to pull him out of it. She had developed a knack for calming him down.

He had too, though. Nothing was better than Ren just standing there, letting her sob into his arms after that horrible evening. Corn always came to her rescue when it came to her mother. No questions asked, just a hug or a trick to cheer her up. He was there whenever she needed him; even at 2AM to teach her how to model. Ren brought out the best in her.

But she was still afraid. Even with that little voice saying otherwise, it was nearly impossible to ignore the risk. He could easily break her heart. One day, he could just walk out the door and never speak to her again. She could be left sitting alone in her home, forced to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart for the second time. That isolation wasn't something she could handle again.

Kyoko shifted her weight to turn around. She glanced up at the building's windows. Some were dark, but others had enough light coming through to silhouette the inside. Four floors up, one apartment was still lit. There was a lone, distinctly tall figure moving in and out of the window's view.

 _Alone in his room._

God was Kyoko stupid.

* * *

When she came back to Ren's apartment, the door was shut. She stood in front of it for what felt like ages. Should she knock? Just go in? Was she really ready for this? Would she ever be?

There were still so many questions swirling in her head, feeding her worst fears and biggest hopes. Beyond all else, she just wanted to know what she would be walking into. But there was only one way to answer that.

Slowly, she opened the door and peered inside of the apartment. Ren was by the coffee table, pouring hot water into two mugs. He raised his head to look at her. His smile he made her cheeks burn.

He put the kettle down carefully. The smile had morphed into nervousness again. "I, uh, figured that it may have been chilly out there. Do you…" He motioned to the couch. "Want to sit down?"

It was Kyoko's turn to smile this time. Not nearly as bright, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Yes! I'd like that."

Kyoko slipped off her shoes and joined Ren at the couch. The two sat down together, a slight space left between them. Keenly aware of Ren's eyes on her, Kyoko leaned forward and took one of the mugs. She sipped some of the tea, which tasted heavenly. It was rose- her favorite. Of course he knew her favorite tea.

After that sip, relief washed over Kyoko. She sat back in the couch and leaned against Ren. He relaxed with her as the two sat in silence. It felt right. She felt safe.

Closing her eyes, Kyoko breathed in the scent of her tea and his cologne. With a content sigh, she said, "I think I love you too, Ren."

* * *

AN:

Hello everyone! I'm back with another silly one shot. This is a response to the latest drabble of "Love Me, Love You." The author challenged people to write an ending. (What? Me actually end something not on a cliff hanger? Actually ending something at all? Never.) I hope you enjoyed this. I tried to make everyone in character decently, but especially with Ren I honestly don't know. See you in like two months when I get inspired again!


End file.
